A Thousand Paper Cranes
by moonlightflower16
Summary: They say if you make a wish on your thousandth paper crane it would come true. But do wishes really come true?


Title: A Thousand Paper Cranes  
Pairing: CC/Lelouch  
Warnings/Spoilers: Sometime towards the end of R2  
Author Notes: My first CC/Lelouch fic.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass 

They say that if you make a thousand paper cranes your wish would come true. At least that is what Lelouch younger sister, Nanuelly or not whether if it was silly superstition or not.

She couldn't help but to fold the thin origami paper into paper cranes like Nanuelly taught her a couple of years ago when she first appeared at the household to see Lelouch.

She gently rested the paper crane in the slightly growing pile on the large king size bed in the large bedroom they shared which was obviously suited for an emperor.

She knows she has probably only done at least a hundred of them, even if she was nowhere close to the amount for a wish.

Although she supposes that her wish would probably be a bit selfish compared to Nanuelly's who wished the world would be a better place when she asked what her wish would be when the crippled princess first taught her to make the paper cranes.

Although she silently knows her wishes were selfish, and it was extremely selfish of her to wish that Lelouch would somehow survive the Zero Requiem. Whether it's because he was really the only one who made her feel less lonely after centuries of living or if she had grown to love him.

"Why are you making paper cranes?" she hears him question. As her golden eyes softly land on her lover's form as he moved her closer to her.

"Your sister once told me that if you make a thousand paper cranes your wish would come true," she replies taking another piece of origami paper a rose colored one and folding it to make another paper crane.

"Oh and what would you wish for?" he questions sitting on the bed where the paper cranes didn't occupy the large bed although she knows that the paper cranes would need to be off the bed when they finally go to sleep.

"That their will finally be peace after the Zero Requiem is over," she lies.

She would never be able to tell him her true wish, that she wished for him to live that she didn't want to see him to die, because she knows that he would never change his mind about this, and that this is something that he feels that he must do.

To repent for his sins, and fulfill the promise he made to his younger sister and himself that she would be able to live in a better world. She is silently grateful that she was able to hide her emotions better that most people so Lelouch can never pick up the detail that she was lying.

He nods slightly remembering the first time he saw her making paper cranes a couple of years ago, "The second time we met you were making paper cranes."

She nods recalling their second meeting, "You were annoyed to see me again."

He frown slightly he suppose he was a bit annoyed to see the green haired witch again during that time. Despite the fact she had proven herself to be a powerful ally to the point that he eventually had grown to fall in love with her.

"What was your wish back then?" he questions remembering the pink pastel crane she was folding back then with his younger sister next to her.

"I don't think I really had a wish back," she replies, "Except to maybe die and finally be free from the prison of time."

A small frown crossed Lelouch's features slightly remembering the terms of her contract as he reached out for a lime colored piece of paper and started to fold it, "I don't think your wish to die was ever really your true wish."

"Hmm maybe you're right," she admitted softly. "But dying would be easier than the see people you love die right before your eyes, whether it's because of old age or not."

She slightly felt Lelouch softly cup her face, before pressing his lips against hers in a soft but passionate kiss, "And I know your wish for world peace isn't why you're making a thousand paper cranes."

She frowns slightly but didn't make any comment on the matter, and she was silently glad that Lelouch didn't press on that matter. Instead he pressed his lips against hers again.

She would continue to make paper cranes whether if it's because she still wished that he can change his fate or not.

In the end after two weeks after making paper cranes she supposed got her wish after all, Lelouch was still alive after somehow gaining his father's code most likely from their last encounter in C-World when Charles made one last effort to kill his son.

She gently cradled the pink crane in her hands one of the very few things she had left from her old life besides Cheese-kun.

Perhaps some wishes can come true.

**-the end**


End file.
